Unexpected
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Surprises happen everyday. What does Elliot have to tell Olivia? What is Olivia hiding from Elliot? How do they react when they find out the truth? Starts out when Elliot and Olivia are in high school, skips to seventeen years later.
1. The Club

**Please review! I know this is like some of my other stories and the timeline is off, but you guys like them anyway! Love you guys!**

December 31, 1995

Sixteen year old Olivia Benson walked into the club where her friends were celebrating the new year. The place was packed. Lights were flashing. People were dancing. The music filled the crowded space. Olivia smiled when she found her friend, Casey, by her boyfriend. "Casey!

Casey turned to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey girl! Where have you been? I told you to be here at eight."

"I had to deal with my mom first. At least, I came." Olivia yelled over the music. "The whole school must be here."

"I know. I think this place needs to get a new bouncer. He doesn't know a fake ID from a real one." Casey smirked. "So, have you found anyone who's worth dancing with?"

Olivia laughed. "I've been here a total of five minutes. I haven't really been scoping out the place."

"Well, guess who is here and is newly single." Casey challenged.

"Oh Casey! Not this again." Olivia whined.

"What?" Casey asked. "You two are like perfect for each other. He stares at you like you're a piece of meat. Which for him, is a compliment."

Olivia chuckled. "Who are you talking about?" Casey's boyfriend asked.

"Elliot Stabler, the line backer." Casey smiled. "He and Liv have gym together. They hang out more than he goes on dates his girlfriend." She turned Olivia around. "And, there he is."

Olivia looked into the crowd to find Elliot Stabler walking towards them. He was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt with a few buttons undone. He made his way through the moving crowd with ease.

Elliot walked towards Olivia. She had on a pink, long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves were pink lace with hints of orange and white. She had on a short, denium shirt and had black and white sneakers. He made it over. "Hey Liv!"

"Hey El!" Olivia smiled. "When did you get here?"

"I told you I wasn't coming unless you were." Elliot smirked.

Olivia's jaw dropped and she laughed. "You waited outside my house. You stalker!"

Elliot laughed. "I'm not a stalker. I'm just making sure that my friend doesn't have to stay home with their mother." He put his arm around Olivia.

Casey smirked and turned to her boyfriend. "Come on. We'll go dance." She said as she pushed her boyfriend out onto the dance floor.

Olivia chuckled and turned to Elliot. He smiled at her. "Hey, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Olivia asked taking a sip of her soda.

Elliot paused. "Uh, Liv. I got accepted to the marines. I leave in about month."

"What?" Olivia asked. She knew he was going to the marines, just not this soon. "You still have to graduate this spring. What are you doing about that?"

"The school is going to give me a crash course on everything. I will graduate, just not with everybody else." Elliot said. "Liv, I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "It's okay. Let's just make the most of this month. You need to stay in touch with me though."

Elliot hugged her. "I will, Liv. I will." He let her go. "I can't leave my best friend behind."

Olivia smiled. "So, now I get to say my best friend is a marine."

"Yeah, tell any of your boyfriends. They'll know that I'll kick their asses if they try to do anything without permission." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed. "Come on. There's music. It's almost 1996. Let's dance."

Elliot smiled and took Olivia onto the dance floor. "You, Ms. Benson, are something."

"Yeah, just shut up and dance Stabler." Olivia smirked and started dancing. Elliot laughed and started dancing with her. Pretty soon, Elliot had his hands on Olivia's hips and Olivia was backed up against Elliot.

The whole floor was covered with moving bodies. Their was a screen up front that showed the people in Times Square. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" The whole club erupted in cheers.

Elliot and Olivia didn't know how they ended up there, but they were kissing in the middle of the dance floor. They started turning it into a full make out session. Somehow, someway, they ended up in one of the back rooms. Elliot laid Olivia down on the couch and leaned his forehead against hers, catching his breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Olivia had her hands on his shoulders looking up at him. Her breath was rapid and blowing across his face. "Well, I said let's make the most of this month. No matter what happens, you're still going to be my friend, right?" Elliot nodded and kissed her.

That month, Olivia helped Elliot with everything. They became boyfriend/girlfriend, doing everything together. Elliot took Olivia to her first baseball game while Olivia took Elliot on his first shopping spree.

The day came for Elliot to leave. They were at the airport. Olivia and Elliot agreed to break up since they would be apart for so long. Elliot kissed Olivia. "I'm going to miss you."

Olivia wiped away a tear. "I'm going to miss you too." She hugged him. "Please, be safe."

"I will." Elliot nodded. He kissed her temple and let her go. "I'll see you in a year and a half." Olivia nodded and kissed him. "I promise you. I'm going to come back."

"Okay, bye Elliot." Olivia said choking on his name. She watched him walk away wanting to tell him she loved him, but it would just make it harder. She hurried into the bathroom and locked the door to a stall. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out the white stick. "Shit!" She cursed herself.

She pulled out her phone and called Casey. "This is Casey!" She said.

"Hey Case." Olivia breathed leaning against the side of the stall.

"Hey, so what'd you get on your test?" Casey asked.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said.

"Wow!" Casey exclaimed. "I was just talking about your history test, but this is a lot more important. YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Yes, it's Elliot's." Olivia sighed tearing up.

"Oh my god! What are you going to do?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said. "I can't keep it. My mom would go berserk. I don't even know how she's going to react when I tell her I'm pregnant. I don't see how I can hide it unless I wear really baggy clothes. I... I'm going to have to give up the baby."

"I'm sorry Liv. Are you going to have an open adoption so Elliot can meet the baby when he gets back?" Casey asked.

"No!" Olivia almost shouted. "El has a temper. If he comes back and I tell him that we had a baby, he's going to think I hid it from him which I kind of did. Also, if I have an open adoption, my mom will know where it is. She has a habit of trying to make my life hell. I'm not going to let her near my baby."

"Ah, you're already protecting it like a mother." Casey said. "I know. Sorry, sorry." She took a breath. "I'll help you hide it. Like you said, you could wear baggy clothes. Plus, your mother is drunk more than half the time. When you go into labor, you can just say you're staying at my house for the night."

Olivia nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	2. Meeting Them Now

**Please review! You guys are awesome! Can you believe that they didn't show who Olivia was dating? I was like WHAT THE HELL?!**

Augest 30, 1996 10:23 a.m Olivia's POV

"Hey El!" Olivia smiled into the phone.

"Hey Liv!" Elliot smiled. "I can't believe it's been eight months since I've seen you. It seems like so much longer. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't either." Olivia said rubbing her nine month baby bump. "I may not be able to though."

"What? Why?" Elliot asked alarmed.

Olivia sighed. "My mom got transphered over to California. I'm going to finish school there."

"I can't believe this." Elliot breathed. "How am I going to see you?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "Look, you're still going to have my cell number. Call me when you get back."

"Okay, I can do that. What's new?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, nothing much. It's summer. Everybody is going down to the beach and flirting with the life guard." Olivia chuckled. "I'm just at Casey's right now."

"Is she with her boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked over at Casey. Her face was being swallowed. "Yeah, she just lost her face."

Elliot chuckled. "Look, I gotta go. I'll call you in a couple of days if I can."

"Okay, bye El." Olivia said.

"Bye Liv." Elliot whispered and hung up.

Olivia hung up and looked down at her belly. "That was Daddy."

Casey ripped her mouth away from the kiss and pushed her boyfriend aside. "Liv, you said you weren't going to be like this."

"Case, drop it." Olivia pleaded.

"No, you still haven't told him. You're due anyday and you just told him you were going to California when you are staying right here. You already have adoptive parents lined up. Liv, he deserves to know." Casey said looking Olivia in the eyes.

Olivia teared up. "I know he does, but... this is hard enough already." She rubbed her belly as a shot of pain bolted through her. She exhaled sharply. "Casey?"

"Oh god! You're going into labor, aren't you?" Casey asked.

"Yes!" Olivia said in pain.

Augest 30th, 1996 7:01 p.m Olivia's POV

"Don't tell me to push!" Olivia yelled at the doctor. The doctor rolled his eyes. "Why can't they just stay in there?"

"Olivia, come on. You can do this. Just a few more big pushes." The doctor said. Olivia dropped her head to the pillow, but braced herself. "Push!" She groaned as she felt herself stretching. She took a quick breath and pushed again. Olivia heard a cry. "Here she is. Welcome your daughter!"

Olivia teared up. "She's beautiful." Another round of pain shot through her. "Ow!"

The nurse came and took the baby. The doctor turned to her. "You ready for baby number two?"

"Yes!" Olivia shouted. When the doctor told her to push, she did the whole thing over again.

"Another baby girl!" The doctor smiled and held her up. "Congradulations!"

Olivia smiled. "They're fraternal. They are both beautiful." The nurse came over and handed the first baby to her. "Hey there!" The little girl's eyes opened. "You have your daddy's eyes." She took her other daughter when the nurse brought her.

"Do we have names for these little ladies?" The nurse asked.

Olivia looked up at the nurse. "Yes, actually. Uh, this little blue-eyed girl is Kallerina, and this one is Samantha." She looked down at Samantha as her eyes opened. They were brown. "You've got Mommy's eyes." She smiled a little. "I'm a Mommy."

The nurse cleared her throat. "What should I put down for the father's name?"

Olivia looked up. "Uh, Elliot Joseph Stabler."

16 Years and 7 Months Later: Olivia Benson's Apartment March 23, 2013 Olivia's POV

Olivia was getting ready for her first day of work at the Special Victims Unit. She thought of her daughters as she crossed another day off of her calender. After she gave up Kallerina and Samantha, the adoptive parents took them to live upstate.

When Elliot came back to town, she stayed away from the school as much as possible. Luckily, no one mentioned her. The last she heard, he was dating Kathy. That was fifteen years ago. She hadn't heard a word since. Her mother still didn't know that she had twin girls.

She hurried outside and grabbed a cab. Once she reached the station, she went up to Captain Cragen's office. "Benson, welcome to SVU."

"Thank you, Captain." Olivia said. She looked around. "Where'd you want me to start?"

"Well, how about we introduce you to your partner first?" Cragen smiled. He went to the door of his office. "Stabler!" Olivia's eyes went wide. A man walked in. "Elliot Stabler, meet your partner, Olivia Benson."

Elliot turned to her. Olivia swore to God she wasn't breathing correctly. He smiled lightly at her and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said. Maybe he didn't remember her.

"Stabler, why don't you show Benson around? You can get to know each other a little bit." Cragen said.

"Okay." Elliot nodded. He let Olivia out and followed her. When they were out in the hallway, he put a hand on the small of her back and leaned over into her ear. "When did you get back, Liv?"

Olivia turned to him. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You told me your mom got an offer in California. When did you get back?" Elliot asked.

"Oh uh, I got back about a year after we went out there. She got her old job back." Olivia lied. Elliot stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"Something is off." Elliot said. He squinted his eyes. "I can usually read you. You seem to be really uncomfortable with this. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about this El." Olivia said. "Let's just say a lot of things changed for me after you left for the marines."

Elliot's jaw tensed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing El. Just... nothing." Olivia said. "Are you going to show me around or what?"

Elliot paused. "Yeah." He put his hand on the small of her back again and led her to every place she would need to know.

Peterson's Apartment Manhattan, New York Kallerina and Samantha's POV

"Come on girls. We have unpacking to do. Your not staying home from school just to watch TV." Margret called up the stairs.

Kallerina and Samantha trudged downstairs in their pajamas. "Why?" The both whined.

Margret chuckled lightly. "You guys are so caught up in that TV show."

"It's good! He left without saying goodbye." Samantha said. "At least, I don't cry at every emotional moment." She said looking over at Kallerina.

"It's not my fault!" Kallerina defended herself. "Can't we go see Grandpa John today?"

"Yeah, can we? We'd get to see Fin also." Samantha pleaded.

Margret looked at both of them. "Ask Jason."

"Thank you." They both said and hurried towards their father's office. They walked up to his desk and waited for him to look up.

"Hey Daddy?" Kallerina started.

"What do you two want?" Jason asked smiling at them.

"We want to go see Grandpa and Fin down at the station." Samantha explained.

Jason paused. "I'll call him and ask. He's working so it may not be a possibillity." He picked up his phone. "So, what's happening in the show?"

"She got on a plane with a guy. We don't know who he is." Samantha said.

After Jason got off the phone saying they could go, Kallerina and Samantha got ready. They played rock, paper, sissors to see who was driving and went down to the station.

SVU Squad Room 11:35 Elliot's POV

After the tour, Elliot brought her back to her desk. He kept trying to figure out why she was acting so weird around him. She was still beautiful. Her hair was a little longer. Even in slacks, a button up shirt, and a jacket, she looked amazing. She looked up at him every now and then.

He heard laughter in the hallway. _Did Olivia have a daughter?_ He looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and she was looking in the direction of the hallway. Two girls walked in and headed over to John and Fin's desks.

"Hey Grandpa!" They both smiled and hugged John. They went over to hug Fin.

"Grandpa?" Elliot asked.

John came over with them and smiled. "Yeah, these are my grand daughters. I married their Grandma. This is Kallie and Sam."

They both smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you guys." Elliot smiled. They nodded at him and turned to Olivia. She smiled warmly at them at shook their hands.

"I don't know if you guys remember, but Olivia was at your guys' fifth birthday party." John smiled. "She's the one that got you the bear purses."

"Oh god! We carried those around everywhere." Kallerina smiled.

"I do too. I smacked you over the head with mine." Samantha chuckled.

Elliot looked over at Olivia as she smiled widely. She looked at John with a knowing look. He nodded. At the point, Elliot was as confused as can be. _What the hell happened?_

**Please review!**


	3. Dinner

**Please review! You guys are great!**

SVU Squad Room 12:03 Olivia's POV

Olivia watched as Kallerina and Samantha laughed and ate with John and Fin. John told her to come over to his place to spend more time with them tonight. She had eaten with them before going back to her desk.

Kallerina was class Treasurer. She had a boyfriend named Landon. She was on the volleyball team. Her favorite subject was English, but she loved art. She wanted a baby blue mustang and loved tigers.

Samantha was class President. She had a boyfriend named Owen. She was on the basketball team. Her favorite subject was History, but her favorite class was PhyEd. She wanted a red, Chevy, 4-door truck. Her favorite animal was a lab.

Olivia felt his eyes on her. He had been staring at her ever since he found out she knew Kallerina and Samantha. She turned to him. "What is it, Elliot?"

Elliot stared at her a moment. "How do you know them?" He asked nodding his head towards the girls.

"It's a long story." Olivia sighed looking down at her paper work.

"Well, we're partners now. I'm going to be around a lot more." Elliot said. "You know how persistant I am with these things."

"Yes, I know. But, this story isn't meant to be told to you yet." Olivia said. She scribbled down something and picked up her phone when it rang. "Yep,... got it... we'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "El, we have a crime scene in Central Park."

Elliot grabbed his coat. "Okay, let's get going."

Eastern Side of Central Park

"What do we have?" Elliot asked as he lifted the crime scene tape for Olivia.

"She was strangled. She has bruising on her upper arms, thighs, and neck. Their was DNA under her nails, no semen, and I found this on her wrist." Melinda said lifting up her arm.

"Fake." Olivia said reading the carving. "Was this done after she was killed?"

"Yeah, there isn't enough blood loss for it to occur before." Melinda said standing up. "I also found a puncture mark in her thigh. I won't know what was injected until I get her on my table."

They carried the body away. Olivia looked around. She bent down by a bush. "Hey El, hand me your glove."

Elliot bent down next to her and handed her the glove. He pulled out a bag. "What'd you find?"

Olivia picked up the object and showed it to him. "The syringe." She put it in the bag. "Hopefully, the son of a bitch left his finger prints."

Elliot smirked. "Good eye." He stood up with Olivia. A tec came over and took the bag to run through systems. "We should probably head back to the house. We can see who this Mickey Grey guy is." Olivia nodded and looked to her left. Across the street was the club where her and Elliot had that party. She quickly looked away, but not quick enough for Elliot. He looked over. "I didn't know we were here."

Olivia looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't either."

John Munch's Apartment 6:04 Kallerina and Samatha's POV

"Gramps, you do know that meat isn't supposed to boil, right?" Kallerina asked looking into the pan.

John looked into the pan standing behind her. "I don't think that's the meat."

"Man, I am not eating that crap. I am calling somewhere where their food looks like food and not globs of brown mush." Fin informed walking into the other room calling someone on his phone.

Their was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Samantha called. She bounded to the door and opened it. "Hey Olivia! Come on in. I hope you're not too hungry. The food won't be ready for a while."

Olivia smelled the air. "John, are you cooking?"

"I went to the bathroom and something got burnt. Sue me!" John said from the kitchen.

Kallerina walked out then and smiled. "Hey Liv!"

"Hey Kallie!" Olivia smiled. She hugged both girls and went into the kitchen. "John, please throw it away or at least spray it with something. It smells awful."

"He tries. The food will get here in twenty minutes." Fin smirked walking into the room. "Hey Liv! How was the first day? Stabler probably isn't making it easy for you."

Olivia smirked. "My first day was okay. Elliot is actually treating me very well. When did he join SVU? I know he was in the marines."

"He told you that." John asked.

"Yeah, we had to beat it out of him. When we finally did, he said it was the worst mistake he made. He said he left behind this girl that he fell in love with." Fin said.

"Really? He actually said that." Olivia asked.

"Yeah, why did he tell you who this mystery girl was?" John asked.

Olivia paused and exhaled. "No, no he didn't."

"Sam, Owen and Landon want to go out to a movie Friday night. Are we in?" Kallerina asked.

Samantha walked over. "Heck yeah, we're in! What are we seeing?"

"Uh, the new Tom Cruise movie. Jack Reecher, it's called." Kallerina said. "Also, we have that party Saturday night."

"What party?" John asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Uh, a party that is on Saturday night." Kallerina said.

Samantha rolled her eyes at her sister. "Jenny is throwing a party after the basketball game."

"Will their be parents at this party?" Fin asked.

"Their will be parents at the party." Samantha said. She turned to her sister and gave her a look. _Will there?_

Kallerina smiled. "Yeah, Jenny's parents will be there." She looked at Samantha. _Hell no!_ Kallerina gave Samantha a high five and smirked. "Hey Fin, did you bring it?"

"Yes, I brought it." Fin grinned.

Olivia's eyebrow arched. "What'd he bring?"

"Wipeout for the Wii." Samantha smiled. "We beat them last time. Fin wanted a rematch."

"You guys cheated!" Fin said.

"How?" Kallerina challenged folding her arms.

Fin paused. "I'm not exactly sure, but I'll find out."

Olivia chuckled. "Fin, you need to learn this and learn it now. When it comes to Wipeout, anyone will kick your butt."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	4. The News He Still Needs to Hear

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Stabler Residence 6:12 Elliot's POV

"So, anything happen at work today?" Kathy asked clearing off the table. She came back a leaned against it when he didn't answer. "Elliot?" Elliot didn't hear his wife. His mind was boggled right now. Today, he met the woman he never really stopped loving. She somehow knew teenage girls that were also John's granddaughters. There was something he was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Elliot!"

Elliot came out of his haze. "What?"

"I asked you if anything happened at work today. I'm guessing something did, because you aren't really here with me." Kathy said sitting down. "What's going on? Does it have something to do with your new partner?"

"Well, nothing is wrong. I just met my new partner today. It's Olivia Benson." Elliot said slightly smiling.

Kathy felt a pang of anger his her. "Really? How is she doing?"

"Fine. She-" Elliot paused and chose to word his sentence carefully. "She's doing really well. She moved back to New York a year after she left."

"I didn't know she left New York." Kathy frowned.

Elliot frowned then. "What do you mean? You two were in the same class. Didn't you notice when she wasn't in class?"

"Elliot, Olivia was with us all throughout high school. Junior year was the worst for her. At least, I guess that would've been. She said that her boyfriend got her pregnant. Apparently, they had been dating for a while. We just didn't know about him. She loved those babies." Kathy said.

"Babies?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she had twin girls. Kallie and Sam, I believe." Kathy said. "She loved them so much. All the girls in our class threw her a baby shower. I didn't go, but I heard that she told them that she was having twin girls at the party. When she heard that you were back in town, she told us not to talk about her with you. We didn't know why. I just figured she didn't want you to know since you were best friends and you didn't know."

Elliot was shocked. "I didn't know that. No wonder she was acting so weird."

"Do you know who she was dating?" Kathy asked.

"Uh-" Elliot started and then he stopped. The only guy that dated her that year was him. Unless, Olivia didn't tell him about another boyfriend. "Uh, I don't remember anyone off the top of my head. Do you know when they were born?"

"Yeah, I think it was like Auguest 29th or 30th. It was later in Augest; I know that much." Kathy said. "Why?"

"Just thinking. That means she would've conceived in, what, late December early January?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, do you know who she was dating?" Kathy asked again.

Elliot paused. "She must've been seeing someone secretly. I was with her most of the time around that time. That was a month before I left for the marines."

"Too bad. They were beautiful girls. I don't think she ever told the father that she was pregnant." Kathy said.

John Munch's Apartment 8:49 Olivia's POV

Olivia watched as her daughters beat Fin in Wipeout, again. She jumped when John's voice came from behind her. "They don't know yet. Margret and Jason have been looking for you. They want you to know them. I just called them and told them I have you in my apartment with the girls. They said that we can tell them now." John said. Olivia turned to him. "Liv, I know you want to tell them. Margret and Jason told me how you wanted to keep them or at least wanted open adoption, but you didn't want your mother finding them. They know that part, but they don't know you."

Olivia was surprised. "Thanks John." She breathed. "I really apprieciate it. I just... don't really know how to tell them. I haven't really done this before."

"Well, I figured that. I'll tell them." John said. His eyes got wide and he turned back to her. "Do you hav more kids out there I don't know about?"

"No!" Olivia chuckled. She pushed John into the living room. She sat down on the couch near John.

John cleared his throat. "Hey girls? Can you take a seat? I'd like to tell you something."

"Sure, Grandpa. What's up?" Kallerina asked sitting down in a chair. Sam smirked and sat on her lap. "Hey, get off of me." She said and pushed Sam.

Sam fell onto the floor. "Hey, it's wood not carpet here."

Fin chuckled as he walked by them. "You two are so messed up. It's hilarious!"

"We're just that awesome!" Sam smiled leaning against the chair her sister was on. "Okay, go ahead Gramps."

John rolled his eyes. "Well, you guys have heard a little bit about your mother. Your parents told you that they would introduce you to her when they met her again. Well, I met her today."

"You did!" They both smiled.

Olivia smiled. John spoke up. "I did." He put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Here she is."

Both girls looked at Olivia. "Wow!" They both said shocked out of their minds.

Olivia chuckled. "I don't know what all you have heard about me, but I am your mother. I wanted to keep you, but their were some things that I just couldn't allow myself for your safety. I named both of you myself. Uh Kallie, you have your father's eyes. Sam, you have your father's personality."

"So, you know where our dad is." Kallerina said smiling.

Olivia paused. "I do. I just want to clear this up. He didn't leave me. He had to go. He joined the marines. We dated for a month before he left. I never told him about you guys. I still don't think he knows. But, he loves kids. If he knew you guys existed, I think he would've done everything he could've for you."

"Who is he?" Samantha asked.

"Uh, my partner, Elliot Stabler. We were best friends throughout high school." Olivia admitted.

"Damn!" John and Fin breathed at the same time.

Olivia smiled slightly. "Even though he didn't know, I still had help with your guys' pregnancy. My best friend, Casey, was absolutely in love with you guys. She bought all sorts of things for me so that you'd be comfortable. She really wants to meet you guys sometime. I think she's actually our new ADA. So, if you come by the presinct, you'll probably see her. Otherwise, I'd love to take you out for dinner sometime."

They were both smiling to the point where it hurt. "That would be great." Kallerina grinned.

Olivia smiled at them. "Good... I can't believe how grown up you two are. The last time I saw you guys was when you were three days old. I feel old."

Kallerina and Samanta laughed and joined their mother on the couch, forcing John to get off. Olivia put her arms around them as he sat down in the chair Kallerina was sitting in. "Nice to know I'm loved." He said sarcastically to Fin.

Fin was still in shock. "I still can't believe Stabler had twin daughters with Baby Girl. This is one hell of a first day for her."

"Yeah, I didn't even know he was the father." John said.

"We can still hear you guys." All three girls said.

**Please review! Overboard was on today! I love that movie!**


	5. The Reaction

**Please review! You guys are great! By the way, in the last chapter, Elliot thinks that he is the father. He wasn't clueless. Sorry, I didn't make that clearer. Love you guys!**

The 16th Presinct 7:45 Olivia's POV

Olivia ran a hand through her hair before stepping off the elevator. She needed to tell Elliot today. He deserved to know. They're his daughters too. Fin and Jon could only hold out for so long before blabbering to somebody. They were probably betting on something right now. She walked into the squad room and set her bag down on her desk. "Hey El, can I talk to you in the break room?" She asked.

Elliot looked up at her. "You had twins?" He asked. He was ticked.

Olivia let out a breath. "Shit!" She sighed. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to clear some things up."

Elliot glared at her. "You'd like to clear some things up? Hmmm, like the fact that you had twin girls and didn't tell me? Yeah, I'd like to hear about that." He got up and grabbed her arm dragging her to the break room. The other detectives in there left when they saw Elliot. He closed the door when they left and turned to her. "I have one question." She put her hands on her hips and heaved out a breath. Olivia nodded slightly. "Are they mine?"

Olivia's head shot up to look at him. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Kathy told me about her junior year when I told her you were my new partner." Elliot spat. "We talked after I left, WHEN YOU WERE PREGNANT! They're mine! I derserved to know!"

"I KNOW!" Olivia yelled. Elliot stepped back. He had never seen Olivia get this aggitated before. "Look, I know I should've told you. There's a lot of things I should and shouldn't have done. Elliot, if I kept them like I wanted to, my mom would've found them. I didn't want my babies to be hurt. I gave them up, and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It was even harder than saying goodbye to you at that airport. Kallie and Sam were the two people that connected me to you when I couldn't see you. They just found out last night that I'm their mother." She was tearing up, but she didn't care anymore. "I carried them for nine months knowing that I couldn't keep them. Their father was my best friend and telling him would complicate things. I went through child birth alone. I had to give them up after knowing them for three days. THREE DAYS! I fell in love with them after two seconds. I understand that you're mad at me, but there were reasons behind it. I just wanted them to be safe and have a somewhat normal life." Olivia wiped her eyes and then crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at him.

Elliot looked at her for a moment and strided towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I guess I didn't think about them in this that much. I just couldn't believe that you had twin girls... with me." He pulled back to look at her face. "Even though you didn't tell me, I'm proud of you for doing that for our daughters." He paused. "Our daughters? That's kind of fun to say."

Olivia chuckled. "Good. I'd like you to meet them, because they really want to meet you."

Elliot smiled. "Really? They want to meet their old man... I'd love to meet them. How did dinner go with them last night?"

"They pushed Fin into the mud." Olivia said. Elliot gave her an odd look. She laughed. "They played Wipeout for Wii."

Elliot smiled. "Okay, that sounds entertaining. When did you want me to meet them?"

Olivia smiled lightly and took a deep breath. "Well, I was going to take them out to dinner on Friday night if we don't get a case. You can come with us then. Unless you have plans."

"No, Kathy and I would've just ended up staying at the house." Elliot said.

"Kathy?" Olivia asked. "Are you two married?"

"Yeah." Elliot said after a moment. Somehow, he felt guilty. He thought he saw hurt in her eyes and felt even worse when she covered it up. "Well, sort of. We call each other husband and wife and we live together, but we're not legally married. Kathy didn't want that big of a committment." Olivia gave him a weird look. "I'm sure she'll turn around sometime."

"Oh yeah, sometime." Olivia smirked. She hugged him one last time and opened the door. "Come on, we have work to do."

Elliot smiled and followed her out to the squad room. A woman walked up to him. "Hi, I'm your new ADA."

"Casey Novak, I haven't seen you since high school." Elliot smiled.

Casey crinkled her nose. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Elliot asked. Casey paused. Elliot widened his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Stabler!" Casey smiled. She saw Olivia over his shoulder. "Oh Stabler. Olivia!" She walked around him and hugged Olivia. "Does he know?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "He just found out. He hasn't met them yet."

Casey's jaw dropped. "You met them? And didn't tell me?"

Olivia laughed. "You will meet them soon. They still have to see Elliot already knowing that he's their father. They met yesterday."

Casey looked at Elliot. "You lucky bastard."

Elliot laughed. "Hey, I didn't know they existed for the past how many years. But, yes I am lucky." He said wagging his eyebrows.

Cragen came out into the hallway then. "I'm guessing your our new ADA." He said shaking Casey's hand.

"I am. The name is Casey Novak." Casey smiled. "I'll talk to you guys later." She said as she followed Cragen towards his office.

Olivia went over to her desk and picked up her ringing phone. "Benson!...Yeah, we'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Elliot. "El, we have a crime scene on Washington Street."

"Let's go." Elliot said grabbing both of their jackets.

Washington Street 8:25 Elliot's POV

Elliot and Olivia walked into the crime scene and went over to Melinda. "What to we have?"

"Your guy attacked again. The girl was strangled, bruising on her arms and thighs, and the word, wrong, is carved into her wrist." Melinda said. "No semen, and we found a syringe over there in the bushes."

"Did you get a hit on the finger print from yesterday's?" Olivia asked.

"No, your guy isn't in the system." Melinda said standing up. "There was blood on the victims leg. I don't think it's hers."

"More evidence to get against our perp when we find him." Elliot said. "Do we know who she is?"

"No, there wasn't an ID on her." Melinda sighed.

Elliot let out a breath. "That doesn't help us." He looked over at Olivia. She was looking over the body. "What'd you find?"

Olivia looked up at him. "Nothing. I'm just wondering what this is.' Olivia said pointing to a bulged section of skin. It slightly curved at the end."

"Yeah, the hole near that let me know what it was. Wherever this girl was, there were worms. I found three of them other than that one just like it." Melinda said. "They weren't on the other body, but it's the same MO."

"Worms?" Olivia asked. She shivered slightly at the thought. "I've heard of a lot of things. Worms is not one of them."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	6. Facing The Truth and England

**Please review! Love you guys!**

1-6 Presinct 2:29 Elliot's POV

Elliot and Olivia were at their desks doing paperwork when he heard heels clicking from the hallway. He looked up to find Kathy walking towards him. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek when he stood up. "Hey Elliot! I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch."

"Uh, I already got lunch with Liv." Elliot smiled slighlty gesturing to Olivia.

Olivia looked up and got out of her chair. "Hi Kathy, I haven't seen you since high school. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I heard that you found your daughters. That must be exciting." Kathy smiled.

"It is." Olivia beamed. "They are really great. I'm a little worried though. They are already dating boys. I feel old."

Kathy chuckled. "Hey, what can we say? When it comes to boys, no one can stop us." Olivia laughed and looked over at Elliot. Kathy did the same. "Elliot, are you okay?"

Elliot had a shocked expression on his face. "They have boyfriends?!"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes El, they have boyfriends. A lot of girls do around their age." She turned to Kathy. "Sorry about lunch. If I knew that you were going to take Elliot out, I wouldn't have offered to take him out for lunch."

"That's fine." Kathy smiled. "Uh, Elliot I'm not going to home tonight. I have to work late, but I'll be home tomorrow."

"Okay, Friday night I won't be home." Elliot said.

"Why?" Kathy asked furrowing her eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm going with Liv to have dinner with her daughters." Elliot sighed. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Kathy nodded and followed him up to the cribs. "You're having dinner with her and her daughters. El, what's going on?"

Elliot heaved out a breath. "Uh, you know how Olivia said in high school that the father of her daughters left her after he found out she was pregnant? Well, he didn't know she was pregnant. He left before she found out. Kathy,... I'm Kallie and Sam's father. Liv and I dated for a month before I left. She didn't tell me to protect them from her mother."

Kathy stepped away from Elliot with her jaw slightly ajar. "You... and her... and-"

"I know it's a lot to take in; I just found out this morning. Liv just met them yesterday for the first time in years. I'm going to dinner with Liv so I can meet my daughters." Elliot said.

"You have daughters with Olivia." Kathy said mostly to herself. She looked up at Elliot. "I thought you didn't want kids."

"Hey, I never said that. You are the one that doesn't want kids. I have always wanted kids. I'm waiting for you to be ready for it. It's been fifteen years since we've gotten together. We moved in together twelve years ago. You don't want to get married. You don't want kids. You don't want a committment. I do." Elliot said sternly. "I've waited for years for you. I'm sick of waiting."

"Elliot, I'm doing this for us. Do you really want a divorce if we get married?" Kathy asked.

"Who said we would get divorced?" Elliot asked.

"Me!" Kathy yelled. "Elliot, look at us. You're a cop that works at all hours of the day. I'm an assistant to an attorney. We live in Queens. Did you really picture this when we were in high school?"

Elliot paused. "No, I didn't." He saw himself with Olivia back in high school. Getting married, having kids, everything was with Olivia. "I pictured myself married with kids. I pictured myself having a family, but not with you."

Kathy looked down at her feet and looked back up at him. "Does this mean we're done? I'm not changing my mind."

"Yeah, I guess it does. I'll move out this weekend." Elliot sighed. "I'm sorry I spent so much time hoping you'd change when it's obvious you won't."

Kathy nodded. "Me too." With that, she left.

Elliot sighed and looked down to the squad room. John was trying to figure out something while Olivia was explaining it to him. He smiled when Olivia laughed at John's cluelessness. He went back downstairs and walked over to them. Olivia turned to him. "Hey, how'd she take it?"

Elliot paused. "Uh, I'm moving out this weekend."

Olivia's jaw fell slightly. "Oh El, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Elliot interrupted. He smiled slightly at her. "It had nothing to do with you. She doesn't want to get married or have kids. I do. I just wish I didn't wait so long to figure out she wasn't going to change her mind about it."

Olivia rubbed his arm. "I'm still sorry."

"I know." Elliot sighed. "Do you mind if I crash at your place for a while? You know, at least until I find a place."

Olivia nodded. "Of course, stay as long as you need to. You can take the guest bedroom." She said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I still don't get this." John said walking up to them. "Explain it to me again."

"Oh my God, John!" Olivia chuckled. "I am not explaining this to you again. There is no way that the government is watching us constantly."

Fin walked up to them. "Thank you! I have been listening to him rant about this for days."

Elliot chuckled and sat on his desk next to Olivia. "Where'd this all start anyway?"

"No!" Fin shouted. "Don't get him started. It just goes on and on until you want to divorce him and you're not even married."

"Hey, we just figured out why women don't stay with you John." Elliot smirked.

John laughed sarcastically. "Oh, at least I have been married."

Fin oohed. Elliot smiled and nodded his head. "Good one. You have a point there. I'm a bachelor with no ex-wives while you're a bachelor with four ex-wives."

Just then, a man walked in. "Olivia!" He smiled and hurried over to her.

"Jason?" Olivia asked. She hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I understand that you met Kallie and Sam last night." Jason smiled.

Olivia grinned. "I did. They are perfect."

"Who is this?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, this is Jason Peterson. He and his wife Margret adopted Kallie and Sam." Olivia explained and turned to Jason. "This is Elliot Stabler. I believe I told you about him."

"You did. It's finally nice to meet you." Jason smiled shaking Elliot's hand. "I heard that you joined the marines after high school. I think that's very noble. I did the same thing when I was your age."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot. And, thanks for taking care of my daughters. I will always owe you."

"Well, you can do this for me. Margret and I want you guys to know Kallie and Sam. They love you guys so much already and we can't take them with us. I got a job offer over in England. I've been waiting for this offer for years. I don't know if we'll be back if ever. Margret and I are wondering if you guys would like to take Kallie and Sam. We love them and all, but we looked into it and the adoption isn't legal. Since Elliot didn't know, it's void." Jason sighed. "I get this is a lot to take in, but-"

"Yes." Olivia blurted out. "Of course, I'd love to take them."

Jason smiled. "Okay, Margret and I leave in a month. We're telling them tonight. We just want you guys to get to know each other before they move in."

Olivia nodded. "I understand. We were actually going to have dinner with them Friday night."

"That's great." Jason smiled. He looked at his watch. "Well, I'll call you later. I have to get going. Always nice to see you Olivia." He said and kissed her cheek. He left the squad room.

Olivia was smiling when she turned to Elliot. "You have no idea how happy I am."

"I think I have an idea." Elliot smirked.

**Please review! You guys are great! TRUE LIES IS ON! I love that movie.**


	7. A Love He Never Let Go Of

**Please review!**

Olivia Benson's Apartment 7:23 Elliot's POV

Elliot followed Olivia into her apartment. She threw her coat onto the couch and went into the kitchen. "Do you want a beer?"

"That'd be great." Elliot said hanging his coat on the rack beside the door. "How long have you lived here?"

"Uh, I moved in about two years ago. I lived about three blocks away from here before that." Olivia said walking back into the living room with two beers. She handed one of them to Elliot and clinked them together. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Elliot chuckled and took a sip. Olivia sat down next to him on the couch. He watched her drink her beer and relax into the cushions. "You amaze me."

Olivia furrowed her brow and smiled at him. "How? I'm pretty amazing; I'll admit that. But, I just got you a beer. Some dogs have learned how to do that."

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's just, you do things for others so easily. I'm not saying it was easy giving up our daughters, but... Liv, you put our daughters' safety before your happiness."

"Of course, I grew up without safety. I wasn't going to put our daughters through that." Olivia stated matter of factly. She looked up at him and softened. "Thanks though. It's nice to hear it." She paused. "So, how are we going to do this? In a month, our daughters are going to live here. You're moving in this weekend. I don't have that much room."

"I can take the couch once they move in." Elliot suggested.

"I am NOT letting you sleep on this thing." She said pointing to the couch. "After two hours, this thing feels like a rock." She paused a moment. "Don't call me crazy for this." He nodded slightly at her. "What if we just got a bigger place together?"

Elliot paused and nodded. "What'd you have in mind?" He brought his legs up on the couch and bent them at the knee. Olivia mirrored his position. "Is there bigger places upstairs, or a new building all completely?"

Olivia's jaw slightly fell. "I can't believe you're going along with this. I thought you would've freaked out on me."

"Well, we're getting our daughters back. I didn't know they even existed until yesterday. I want to know our daughters. Plus, I think I should get to know my best friend again." Elliot smiled.

Olivia grinned and blushed slightly. "I am sorry about not telling you about them. It's just... I couldn't bring myself to face you. I felt like you'd be... ashamed, disappointed in me." She took a deep breath. "I just didn't want you to be mad at me." She looked down at her hands.

Elliot leaned forward and held out his hand. "Come here."

Olivia looked up at him and took his hand. He helped her sit down next to him inbetween him and the back of the couch. "I am not mad, or ashamed, or disappointed in you. I'm proud of you. I'm happy that I have you back. I love that you seem to take care of everybody else before you take care of yourself. Liv, I could never be any of those things when it comes to you. Well,... maybe mad if you press the right buttons, but... you'd be crazy if you ever thought those things about me. I'd be crazy if I ever thought those things about you."

Olivia looked up at him with her head on his shoulder. "Really? So, if I told you that I hate onions, you won't be disappointed?"

Elliot laughed. "No, I would not be disappointed." He rubbed her arm. He looked around the apartment. "What'd you want to do tonight?"

"Mmmm." Olivia put a hand on his chest and thought. "I don't know. What do you do for fun?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "Uh, we can't do that." He paused as Olivia chuckled. "I'm serious. Last time, you ended up pregnant." Olivia laughed even harder. Elliot smiled at her. "I don't get how this is so funny." Olivia put her face in the cushions and continued to laugh. "Is there something on my face? Did Daffy Duck come? Do you have a gas leak?"

Olivia laughed harder and turned to him. "No... it's just... you're so weird."

"What?" Elliot asked amused. "Did you just call me weird?" Olivia sunk lower into the cushions trying to catch her breath. Elliot got and idea and stuck his hand under her chin. She shrieked as he began to tickle her.

"Elliot!" She squirmed. "No! That tickles." She laughed and grabbed his wrist. She slammed her head down on his hand.

Elliot tried to move his fingers. "You called me weird.

Olivia chuckled. "So what? You are weird. Now, can we order out some food?"

Elliot chuckled and helped her sit up. "Yeah, come on."

Later, Elliot and Olivia were watching movies on the couch. Elliot looked under his arm to find her asleep. Her head was resting on his chest. He watched her breathe steadily.

_Elliot and Olivia were standing on the roof of her building. "El, it's cold up here. What'd you have to show me?"_

_Elliot smiled and kissed the back of her head. "Just wait a minute. Do you know how hard it is to hide something from you? I had to come ten minutes early just so I could hide this from you."_

_Olivia rubbed her hands together. "A gift? What is it?"_

_Elliot climbed up the ladder and grabbed a small box on the ledge. He hopped down and handed it to her. "I want you to have this." She looked up at him. "What are you waiting for? Open it."_

_Olivia grinned and opened it. "Oh my God!" She laughed. "You seriously got me a candy cane."_

_"You said you wanted one." Elliot smiled. "That's not all. We have to go back inside for me to show you the other part."_

_"What did you do, Stabler?" Olivia asked as she took his hand._

_Elliot grinned. "You'll see." He took her back down to her apartment. Luckily, her mother was out for the night and wouldn't be back until morning. Elliot started kissing her as soon as they were inside the apartment._

_"Don't tell me there's a bow on your-" Olivia started._

_Elliot kissed her with a grin on his face. "No, that'd be clever, but no." He led followed her back to her room. He pushed off his jacket as she pushed off hers. Olivia came over to him and kissed him while pulling at his shirt. Once it was off, Elliot smiled._

_Olivia looked at his chest and gasped. "You got a tattoo?"_

_"Not just any tattoo. It's a heart with your name in it. You own my heart, Liv." Elliot smiled._

_Olivia grinned and kissed the tattoo. "I love it. I don't have a tattoo, but you own my heart too."_

_"Good hopefully, you'll keep the key somewhere safe." Elliot said putting his hands on her hips._

_"The key to your heart? Yeah, I have it locked away for safe keeping." Olivia smiled before kissing him._

Elliot came back to the present. He still remembered getting that tattoo. Luckily, Kathy had never seen his tattoo since she prefered the dark and didn't like him walking around without a shirt. He sighed and turned off the TV. He looked down at Olivia and thought back to what she said about the couch. Elliot gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He stared at her for a moment and walked into the other room.

6:14 The Next Morning Olivia's POV

Olivia rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. How did she end up in her room? Last thing she remembered was watching movies with... Elliot. Did he seriously carry her?" She stood up and went to her kitchen to get a drink. She opened her window by the sink and walked into her guest bedroom. Elliot was snoring loudly with one arm over his face. She walked over and poked his chest. "El?" He stirred slightly, but continued his slumber. "Elliot?" Olivia said again shaking him slightly. He groaned and turned away from her. "Elliot, I'm not your mother. Get up before I bring a bucket of water in here."

Elliot turned over to look at her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She asked with a small smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't be that mean to me." Elliot said calling her bluff. "You love me too much to do that." Olivia smirked and started walking away. Elliot launched himself towards her and pulled her onto the bed. He pinned her hands above her head. "Okay, I'm up."

Olivia grinned evily and flipped them over so she was pinning his hands beside his shoulders. "I don't bluff, El. You will be sprayed with water at one point or another." She smirked and got off of him.

**Please review! You guys are great! I have a question for all of you, would you like me to continue on Detective Bella? I just want to know. Love you guys!**


	8. Party

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Five Weeks Later. Friday Night 7:39 Elliot's POV

Elliot walked into the apartment with Olivia behind him after working a hard case. They plopped onto their sofa in their new three bedroom apartment. Kallerina and Samantha came down the stairs in jeans and sweat shirts. "Where are you two going?" Elliot asked.

"The guys are picking us up to have dinner." Samantha said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"It's Landon and I's anniversary." Kallerina smiled.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Kallie, it's been four months. Owen and I didn't even celebrate our one month anniversary."

"So?" Kallerina smirked. "I really don't care. I have a hot boyfriend who I love. So there."

Samantha chuckled and turned to her parents. "Did you case solve the case?"

"Yeah, the guy hit on your mother." Elliot groaned.

Olivia sat up slightly. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have to burn this shirt." She stood up and pointed to her daughters. "Call us every hour to let us know where you are."

"Heard it. You're overreacting, but okay." Samantha grumbled. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye, love you." Elliot and Olivia said as they left.

"Love you!" The girls called over their shoulders as they left. The door closed softly.

Elliot jumped off the couch and followed a laughing Olivia up to her room. Once they were in her room, Elliot closed the door and pounced onto her as she laid on the bed. He started kissing her neck. "We have to tell the girls sometime."

"Yeah, I know. We'll tell them tomorrow so they have the weekend to take it in." Olivia moaned as he sucked on a part of her neck. "If you don't stop, you're going to leave a hickey."

"Too late." Elliot smirked deviously. He captured her lips before she could swear at him. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Later, Elliot was laying on the couch with Olivia on his chest. He was looking through his phone. "What are you looking at?" Olivia asked resting her chin on his chest to look at him.

"Well, I'm checking the girls' facebook pages. I was texting Fin and I got a facebook alert." Elliot explained. His eyes widened when he saw a picture of Kallerina with Landon. Their foreheads and noses were pressed together while smiling. In the backround, kids were dancing with lights everywhere. The next picture was of Samantha on Owen's shoulders dancing. "Oh my God! Our girls are so grounded."

"Why?" Olivia asked looking at his phone. Her jaw dropped. "Where is that?"

"Uh..." Elliot breathed getting up to get his jacket. "Riley Whitmore's house. Call Fin and get the address."

Elliot and Olivia pulled up to a large house. Lights were flashing from the backyard. People could be seen dancing from the huge windows. Toilet paper decorated the trees. They walked into the house. People were dancing to the song _Sweet Nothing_ by Calvin Harris and Florence Welch. Olivia looked into the living room. "Elliot, Sam is... well, she's up there."

Elliot turned to find Sam throwing up her fist in time with the music. She was still on Owen's shoulders. He was dancing in the middle of the room making sure Sam didn't fall. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand as they walked up to Owen and Sam. Sam saw them and her eyes went wide. She hit Owen's chest. He looked to where she was pointing and put her down. They ran to the backyard with Elliot and Olivia on their tails. They stopped when they closed the door. _Dirty Dancer_ by Enrique Iglesias was playing. They looked through the crowd to find Sam and Owen until they looked up on the deck. Kallie was pressed against Landon kissing. They were still dancing. Sam and Owen walked over and whispered in Kallie's ear. Kallie pried her lips from Landon's and looked at Sam. Her eyes went wide and she walked over to a guy and whispered something to him. He jumped up onto the fence with a bullhorn. "PARENTS!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped dancing and raced for the doors. Sam, Owen, Kallie, and Landon disappeared into the crowd of moving teens. "Shit!" Elliot cursed as he and Olivia moved with the crowd out to the front of the house. They looked for Sam and Kallie and found them getting into Owen's car.

"KALLERINA AND SAMANTHA STABLER! GET OVER HERE!" Olivia yelled being all motherly. Elliot smiled slightly at this.

Kallie and Sam froze and turned to Elliot and Olivia. They walked over to them. "What?" Kallie asked innocently.

"I thought you said you were going out to dinner." Elliot said folding his arms.

"We did." Kallie defended. "There's a chip and candy buffet in there."

"Yeah, I had Doritos and a Crunch bar. It filled me up." Sam said rubbing her stomach slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, our boyfriends are waiting for us."

"Oh no, you don't." Elliot said taking both of them over his shoulders.

"Dad!" They whined.

"Don't Dad me. We're going home. You are both grounded for as long as your mother says you are." Elliot smirked looking at Olivia.

Olivia smirked back. "You're both grounded for a week. No TV, no computer, no dates or boyfriends, for seven days. No texting. I can pull your phone records. I'm pretty sure your father will take a thorough look through them."

Both girls' jaws dropped. "Not fair!"

"Oh, life isn't fair. Come on, you guys can clean your father's bathroom once we get home." Olivia smiled.

"EWWW!" They shrieked.

Elliot smiled. "Good thinking. I can't see my bathroom floor anymore." He adjusted the girls and started walking with them over to the car. He turned around. "Bye guys! Have a nice night."

Owen and Landon both stood and stared as their girlfriends were carried off. "What just happened?" Landon asked.

"Our girlfriends just got burned... by their parents." Owen said shocked. He looked at Landon. "I had fun. You?"

"I made out with my girlfriend. Of course, I had fun." Landon said getting into the car.

**Please review! Love you guys! I am getting my best friend to right a story. She loves SVU too! She doesn't cry at the show, but she cries from laughter from me crying at the show. LOL!**


	9. The Bathroom:Their Nightmare His Cruelty

**Please review! The SAG awards were on last night! I love Dick Van Dyke!**

"I can't believe you girls lied to us." Elliot shouted as they drove back to the city.

Olivia put her hand on his arm. "Honey, we're in the car. It's okay to speak softly."

"Sorry, I think that music messed with my hearing." Elliot said pressing on his ears.

"HONEY?!" Both girls asked from the back seat.

"Oops." Olivia mumbled. She turned in her seat to look at them. "You're father and I are dating, sort of. We haven't really gone out on a date."

"I promised to take you out on one." Elliot pointed out. "Anyway, this is not about us. What exactly were you thinking about when you guys went to that party? There were no parents there. Do you know what happens at those kinds of parties? People get pregnant. That's what happens. You tell the father and he runs for the mountains. You don't want to ask for child support because you loved him. Pretty soon, you drop out of high school to take care of your baby. You have to get a minimum wage job to pay for food and clothes. Your child blames you for the lack of money and you're trying to put it through school. They blame you so much that they go out to spite you. They end up pregnant, and the cycle repeats itself again and again."

Kallie leaned over to Sam. "I think he's gone crazy."

Sam chuckled looking out the window. "Dad, it's not like we're going to go out and have sex the first chance we get."

"Yeah, have a little faith." Kallie said.

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that you lied to us." Olivia sighed.

"Look, we're sorry. It's just a party. Technically, we had dinner there. It just wasn't healthy." Sam pointed out.

Elliot shook his head. "How many of these parties have you been to?"

Kallie looked at Sam. "Well, there was this one."

"There was Mike's, Jack's, Becky's, Wilson's, Lora's, Nikki's, and Tina's." Sam listed off. "So, that's eight just this year."

"This year!" Elliot shrieked slamming on the brakes. Luckily, they were still outside of the city.

"Oh my God!" Olivia gasped.

"Hey! Pops, let's talk about this when we get home. You know, when our lives are not in your hands and I'm not going to pee my pants because of a startle like that." Kallie said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that squirrel just said what the hell." Sam smirked pointing at the squirrel by the trees.

Olivia held back her laughter. "El, let's just go home and talk to them."

Elliot looked over at his girlfriend and smiled slightly. "Alright."

The next morning, Elliot woke the girls up to clean his bathroom since they didn't do it the night before. Elliot had his hands on one of each of their shoulders as they looked into the bathroom. Clothes covered the floor. The sink was filled with containers of different products. Towels were hung on the shower door. "Good luck girls!" He smirked as he swaggered down the stairs.

Olivia walked by looking at her mail. She froze and looked into the bathroom. The girls were still standing there. "What did your father do in here?"

"I don't think I want to know." Sam said.

Kallie snorted and looked at the floor. "I'll get the shovel." She walked down the stairs so she could go to the storage unit downstairs.

"Do we have to clean his toilet? I get I'm his daughter, but that's going to far." Sam asked her mother.

Olivia smiled. "Just tell him you did. I'm pretty sure he won't notice. By the looks of it, he hasn't been in here for a while. He's been using my bathroom most of the time."

"How long have you two been dating?" Sam asked.

Olivia thought a moment. "Uh, a couple of weeks now." Sam gave her a look. Olivia smiled. "Sixteen days, fourteen hours, and 38 minutes."

Kallie came up then with a shovel and a radio. She was wearing a mask. "I'm ready." She handed Sam a mask. "It's go time."

Sam put her mask on and high fived her sister. "Make a path and let's get started. I'll get the radio started." She took the radio and found a station she liked while Kallie moved clothes out of the way.

Olivia chuckled and went downstairs with the mail and her cup of coffee. She kissed Elliot as she walked by. "Hey baby, you do know that your bathroom looks like a pigsty, right?"

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, when we got home last night and they didn't clean it, I threw my clothes all over the place. They are going to hate the hairball they find in the shower drain." Elliot smirked.

"How did you find a hairball?" Olivia asked.

Elliot buttered his toast. "Oh, I didn't put that there. It was actually already there. I just didn't notice until last night. I was going to take the hair from your brush, grease it up, and shove it in there."

Olivia stuck out her tongue in diguest. "That's gross. What were you going to grease it up with?"

"Uh, I have a jar of lard in the back of the fridge." Elliot smirked.

"What?! You have lard in my fridge." Olivia shrieked opening the door and looking for it.

Elliot grabbed her ass. "Our fridge, baby." He went over to the stairs. "Hey girls! Make sure to clean my shower drain. A lot of hair collects in there. Get all of it out of there."

"Ew!" Both girls whined.

"My poor babies." Olivia sighed as she pulled out the jar. She set it on the counter. "Exactly, why do you have this?"

"I don't know. My mom gave it to me about a year ago. She told me to use it. I don't really know what to use it for." Elliot shrugged.

"Dad?" Kallie called down the stairs.

"Yes princess?" Elliot asked looking up at her.

"Did you know you have a turtle in your bathtub?" Kallie asked pointing towards his bathroom.

Elliot smiled. "You found Jerry!"

"Oh my God!" Kallie groaned. "Sam, he knows."

"Are you serious?!" Sam shouted.

Olivia's eyes widened. "You have a turtle."

Elliot smirked. "I went to the pet store this morning before you guys woke up. I have to have back at the store this afternoon."

Olivia shook her head chuckling. "There's something wrong with you." She sat on his lap and took a bite of his toast when he held it up to her. "What'd you want to do today?"

"Well, the girls aren't going anywhere, so we can't stay in bed." Elliot sighed. "How about we spend the day watching movies and then... I take you out on a proper date to your favorite restaurant."

Olivia smiled. "That's sounds perfect." She kissed him hard and burst out laughing when she heard Sam from upstairs.

"HOW MUCH HAIR CAN YOU LOSE IN A WEEK? THIS IS RIDICULUS!"

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	10. A Million, I Would With You

**Please review! You guys are great! I've got my pajamas and a hot cup of coco. It feels like it's twenty below zero up here. IT'S FLIPPIN COLD!**

Elliot came down the stairs on Sunday morning and looked at his couch. Kallie and Sam were upside down on the couch. Their feet were hanging over the edge. They were throwing stress balls up in the air and catching them. Elliot came up to the back of the couch and grabbed both of the balls. He smirked as he chucked them and they bounced off his daughters' heads. "Dad!" They both whined.

"What? It slipped." Elliot said innocently. He walked into the kitchen. "Did you girls eat anything for breakfast?"

"Define breakfast." Kallie said grabbing the back of the couch and looking at him.

Sam joined her and smiled. "We just had leftovers from Thursday."

Olivia yawned as she came down the stairs. "Is your father's bathroom clean?"

"Yes!" Sam almost shouted. "Don't make us go back in there. Please, for the love of God! It's awful! I will protest if we ever have to clean that toilet again. There was flouride on the floor. Actually, I'm not even sure it was flouride."

Olivia chuckled and kissed both of her daughter's heads. "I will not make you clean it again. If it ever gets that bad again, your father can clean it up."

"Hey!" Elliot complained from the kitchen. He looked at her stirring his coffee. "It wasn't that bad."

"There was a turtle in there!" Kallie smiled.

"Speaking of that." Sam started. "Can we keep it? I've already named him."

"Yeah, I want a bunny." Kallie said.

Olivia patted Elliot's back. "Look at what you started. You got a turtle to teach them a lesson. Now, we're going to end up buying another animal for them to not take care of."

Elliot smiled. "Sorry honey, but I have to take him back to the store. I just borrowed him."

"How'd you get a turtle for the night?" Kallie asked.

"My brother owns the store." Elliot said and turned to Olivia. "Uh, Joey."

"Ah, I thought Joey wanted to become a lawyer." Olivia said hopping up on the counter.

Elliot smirked. "Yeah, he changed his mind after he decided he wanted to become a manager." Olivia chuckled and kissed him.

"Ah!" Kallie and Sam smiled from the couch.

Elliot chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Olivia. "What are you two looking at?"

"Oh nothing, just our parents, that started dating a couple weeks ago and had us in high school, kiss in the kitchen." Kallie smirked.

Olivia smiled and rubbed her face in Elliot's chest. "Can I?" She asked. He sighed and nodded. "You girls are ungrounded since you had to clean that bathroom."

"Yes!" Sam breathed as she let go of the couch. She got onto her feet and grabbed her phone.

Kallie went over and hugged her parents. "Thank you. Landon and I are going to the movie theater. And when I say movie theater, I mean movie theater."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her head. "Okay, be safe and call if anything comes up."

"Always, Sam let's go." Kallie said grabbing her keys and purse.

"I'm coming." Sam snapped. "Owen and Landon will meet us in ten minutes. Bye Dad! Bye Mom!"

"Bye guys!" Olivia smiled. She watched as her daughters left and looked at Elliot. "It's hard for me too. Watching them go off with other people, having their own life when we haven't known them that long."

Elliot walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah,... I still don't know how you did it. How you gave up our daughters like you did, it makes me wonder how lucky I am to have you. Plus, we have plenty of time. We're still young. When we're ready, we'll have another baby."

Olivia smiled. "Really? You'd want another baby. Even after we dragged our daughters our of an unsupervized party, you want to have more trouble makers with me."

"Yes, I would have a million kids with you." Elliot chuckled. "We won't have that many, but I would with you."

Olivia grinned. "I was going to say. I love you, but I'm not going to have that many kids. Imagine how much baby weight I would have. We'd be on the news."

"I love you too." Elliot laughed. "The camera would add on another ten pounds to the weight you already had."

"Exactly why we are not having a million kids." Olivia giggled. She linked her fingers behind his neck and kissed him. "But, I would definatly have more kids with you."

Elliot smiled. "Really? How many? One? Two? Four? Eight?"

Olivia laughed and covered his mouth with her hand. "I'll have kids with you. I don't know how many, but we can have more kids."

Elliot picked her up. "You don't need to say anything else."

"Elliot!" Olivia laughed. "I didn't mean now. We've only been dating for a few weeks."

"We dated in high school." Elliot pointed out.

"For a month." Olivia chuckled. "Listen, I will have kids with you. Let's just not get pregnant in the first couple of months like we did last time. I want to have my time with you."

Elliot laid her down on the couch and hovered over her. "I get that. I had to leave you. I didn't want to."

"I know you didn't." Olivia sighed and kissed him. "But, I've loved you ever since high school."

"I've loved you too." Elliot grinned. "I will never stop. If I ever do, put me in the hospital for being crazy."

Olivia laughed. "Okay. I'll do that. You know, we should probably take that turtle back to the store so we can get back here sooner." Elliot got off of her and ran upstairs to get the turtle. Olivia chuckled at him.

They soon walked into Joey's pet store. Elliot held the door open for Olivia. "Joey!"

"Elliot?" Joey guessed from the counter. "Who'd you bring with you?"

"I brought the mother of my children." Elliot smiled walking with Olivia up to Joey.

"Olivia Benson, always beautiful." Joey smiled. "El, you didn't tell me you had twins with her."

"I was going to get around to it." Elliot smirked. "I brought back the turtle." He said setting it down on the counter.

"Thanks." Joey smiled and picked up the turtle. "Hey Toby!"

Olivia chuckled. "How are you doing Joey?"

"I'm doing great. I found out I have twin nieces. Knowing they're yours, it makes it that much more interesting." Joey smirked.

"What did you tell your brother?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"I just said you were hot." Elliot said holding up his hands. "The girls wanted the turtle." He said to his brother.

"I bet. He's hard to resist." Joey smiled. "What are you two doing today?"

"Um, not much. The girls went out to the movies with their boyfriends." Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I've been a father for a month and I already have to restrain my daughters from their boyfriends."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	11. An Organized Surprise

**Please review! I'm coming out with a new story soon. There's a twist to it so make sure you read these captions on it.**

Olivia walked into the kitchen to find Elliot raiding the fridge. "What are you doing?" Elliot jumped back. He had an orange in his mouth and had things stuffed under his arms. "Are you foraging for the winter?"

Elliot rolled his eyes and took the orange out of his mouth. "I'm making dinner."

Olivia laughed. "You know what I've been thinking about?"

"You're thinking about a nice long hot bath with me." Elliot smirked guessing.

"That sounds nice, but no." Olivia chuckled. She hopped up on the counter. "I've been thinking about what we were talking about this morning."

"You have?" Elliot asked leaning on his hands on either side of her.

Olivia nodded. "I've been thinking...when you went to the marines you and I were in love. We're still in love. And we were best friends all throughout middle school, high school, even part of grade school. We've already had two great girls together. Having more with you would be great." She smiled.

Elliot grinned. "So, this means you want to have more kids?"

Olivia paused. "Yes, I guess it does. I just want to wait a couple of months so I can get used to the job before I have to leave it for maternity leave. Cap is already going to be pissed at us for getting together."

"True." Elliot agreed. He smiled and kissed her nose. "Would it be weird if I asked you to marry me?"

Olivia grinned and shook her head. "No, because I would accept."

Elliot smiled. "Are you agreeing to be my wife?"

"Yes, I will repeat it over and over again. I, Olivia Benson, want to become to become Elliot Stabler's wife. I want to become Olivia Stabler." Olivia grinned.

"I like the sound of that." Elliot smirked. He kissed Olivia. "Did you want to talk to the girls about it?"

"Probably, we don't need to blind side them like we did with the whole dating thing." Olivia chuckled. "We'll tell them over dinner."

At dinner, Olivia was wondering how her daughters would take the news about her and Elliot wanting to have more kids. "Girls, can we ask you a question?" Elliot asked.

"What is it?" Sam asked eating a piece of bacon. She loved bacon. It was like a food group for her.

"We would just like to know if you guys would like it if we had another baby." Elliot said.

"Are you guys pregnant?" Kallie asked. "Because if this is your way of telling us it sucks. If your pregnant, this is how you have to tell us." She got up from her chair and left the room. A moment later she ran in jumping. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" She immediatly went back to herself and sat down looking at them.

Elliot opened his mouth, but then closed it. He was at a loss for words. He looked at Olivia. She smiled. "We're not pregnant, but we'd like to have more kids. Would you guys like it if we did?"

"Like it? I'd be cheering you guys on. Well, not literally, but you get my point." Sam said. Kallie made a disguested face at what her sister just said.

"So, you guys are fine with it?" Elliot asked.

"YES!" They both laughed.

Two Years Later

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Kallie said walking in.

Elliot came out of the kitchen and hugged her. "Hey Kallie!"

"Hi Daddy! Is Sam here yet?" Kallie asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Owen right now. They didn't want to watch basketball." Elliot scoffed.

"Dad, it's the game you taped a year ago. You played in it and you complain the whole time." Kallie laughed.

"So? Where's Landon?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, he'll be here in a couple of hours. He had an exam he had to take." Kallie explained. She paused and smiled. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Elliot froze. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning. Besides Landon and Sam, you are the first person I've told." Kallie smiled. "Landon and I are really happy."

Elliot smiled. "You're pregnant?" Kallie nodded. He hugged her. "I'm so happy for you. I'm going to be a grandpa." Kallie let out a small laugh.

Olivia came down then carrying Ricky. "Hey Kallie!"

"Hey Mom!" Kallie smiled and hugged her mother. She smiled at her little brother. "Hi Ricky!"

"Hi!" Ricky smiled and reached for her. Kallie took him and kissed his head.

Sam came down then and smiled. She went over to Kallie and whispered something. Kallie's eyes went wide. "No way!" Sam nodded to reassure Kallie. "Oh my God!" She breathed.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. "Why don't you tell them our news?"

Olivia grinned and leaned into Elliot. "Girls, I'm pregnant. We found out two days ago."

"Are we all on the same cycle here?" Sam asked laughing. Kallie laughed with her. "I'm pregnant. I found out this morning."

"Me too." Kallie smiled.

Elliot's eyes went wide. "Three pregnant women. All Benson's. That's not a good combonation for us guys. Do you know how much ice cream we're going to go through? And bacon for Sam."

Olivia laughed. "We'll get by."

"Well, I think I can honestly say that I don't know anyone that has ever had this happen before." Sam smiled.

Kallie nodded in agreement. "This is crazy!"

"I think we could say that for the rest of our lives." Elliot grinned kissing the back of Olivia's head. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She grinned.

**Please review! You guys are great! Another story has come to an end.**


End file.
